


mad, mad world

by Princess_andromeda



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Genre: Gen, and it's so obvious omg, and the rest - Freeform, it's been ages since i read episode g assasin it, please forgive the plot mistakes, probably canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: 《This is… a mistake. All this.. was a mistake.》





	mad, mad world

**Author's Note:**

> warning because I don’t know what the heck am I doing, I just know I have lots of feelings regarding alternative sagittarius aiolos and i need to channel them somewhere. another warning because I’ve only written for Saint Seiya in Spanish, so some words might sound a little weird. also, I’m a little sleep-deprived, so there’s that. enjoy

_《This is… a mistake.》_

He just knows he’s running for his life, hoping to get to Rodorio as fast as he can and that maybe the houses could offer him somewhere to hide from his persecutor. But the night can only be so dark, and the silence can only offer so much silence.

“Aiolos! Come out now!”

And he knows it’s cowardice to stand back, but the adrenalin had vanished from his veins a little ago and he could feel the dread in his muscles freeze him in place; even if the position, trying not to lean too hard so the wood wouldn’t make a sound, wasn’t that comfortable, the nerves from having seen Saga try to kill Athena was too much for him to worry about being petty.

And when Shura starts threatening to cut down the villager’s houses, he settles baby Athena on the ground, telling her to shush, he’ll be back for her, he just needs to take care of something…

And he doesn’t stand back anymore, he’s willing to do anything to protect the duty bestowed upon him; he had sworn in Athena’s name, and it would not be in vain.

* * *

_《All this… was a mistake》_

And when all the blood starts staining the streets, a ray of light hitting his friend, he feels his soul torn itself in half.

He collapses on the floor, panting and with wounds of his own. And he just keeps shaking and wheezing and bleeding. And he knows his spirit’s in the same condition: he’s not even 14 and he has already committed his first murder.

He knows he needs to get to Athena before something happens to her, and as if on auto-pilot, he walks where he remembers having been. When he sees no more baby he starts pulling his hair and shakes again, how could he have been so  _careless_?! One duty,  _one_  duty he has as a Saint (a Golden one at that) and he fails miserably.

He doesn’t know how he’ll face the Pope when he arrives.

* * *

_《Come on. Open your eyes again.》_

When he arrives, he notices Aiolia is not sleeping in his bed. And with the recent event, Aiolos can’t help but worry.

He tries reaching out his cosmo, maybe if he feels it, he’ll be able to point out where he is. He receives no response and he’s got this  _crippling fear_ , running down his back in sweat beads, breaking through his body in violent tremors.

So he dashes forward, minding not the burning of his lungs as he runs up the stairs, or the screaming of his muscles after the tired battle. He just wants to  _know_ , he  _needs_  to  _know_.

And when he arrives at the Pope’s chambers, to only see red staining everywhere in the room. There, amidst the gore, lays his little brother, eyes closed and guts open for all to see, and Aiolos just kneels and embraces him.

“Come on, Aiolia, you need to wake up, training is in a few hours…” he tries, he knows how excited little Aiolia is for training every morning, because he wants to become a strong Gold Saint like his brother. “Open your eyes…”

_I’m sorry… I didn’t listen to you…_

* * *

_《Brother this world has gone mad.》_

He doesn’t register it. Not the steps approaching towards him, not the voice calling out to him, not the gentle hand on his shoulder. He just… can’t.

And what could he do, if he had just lost someone really important to him?

He just knows he’s falling, and it’s not into oblivion, but literal, dense darkness.

__《_ You tried to tell me. _》__

* * *

__《_ Talk to me, Aiolia. _》__

He just sees a girl with a white dress in the middle of a room, she looks so regal, the world spinning around and  _for_  her.

He just knows it’s her.

So he bows down, hand across his heart, and whispers “Athena” as if his life depended on it.

He remembers why he became a Saint, to protect her and fulfill her every wish. So when Tomoe asks for his help in gathering the Gladiators to protect her sanctuary, with him by her side as her Pope, he accepts. He has nothing left to lose, and everything left to gain.

* * *

__《_ This world… is madness? Or… is it me? _》__

When he sees Aiolia again, in the first alternative world he visits along with Tomoe, it’s incredibly difficult to resist his Big Brother urges to go and hug him, or coddle him, or buy him all the souvenirs he wants.

Worst of all, he has to resist the repulsion he feels for himself when he has to kill him. Sword deep into his heart and betrayed look on his face.

Because that little boy that smiles so purely, and hugs so freely, is not his little brother. Who was trained to become a Saint, who didn’t have a normal life, who died along with his soul that day.

But that doesn’t stop him from mourning again over the small corpse, his cosmo burning so bright from the grief he can feel it engulf the whole world and destroy it. Hopefully, it will end him for good.

* * *

But when he sees Tomoe again at the border of that ethereal light, a slight smirk and a flare to her actions, he knows it’s just the beginning.

Not another time does he grief for the death of little Aiolia, nor does he stop to think about what he’s doing.

* * *

___《__ It’s okay, even if all this is only a huge madness… _ _》___

They manage to gather some of her Gladiators.

Lancelot proves to be quite powerful when motivated, and after the little show he puts just to clash swords against his  _dear King Arthur_ , Aiolos suggests to Athena that he might be useful to their army, a trusty protector of their Sanctuary.

So Tomoe, on his time of death, gives him the chance to become the Cancer Gold Saint under her guidance, to fight on equal ground against Capricorn Shura.

And even if he does not trust Mü and Shaka as much, he supposes he can trust the judgment of his Goddess.

_《…we’ll just have to do it again and again. _ _ _》____

* * *

__《_ I’m willing to destroy the world as many times as necessary… _ _ _》____

When he encounters Aiolia on this new world, he doesn’t even bat an eye.

Only the desire to serve his Goddess can move him, not some empty words said by an impostor, a shadow of the ghost that long ago ceased to exist.

The reminder that once he had been human. Someone who would give his little brother the world.

And even if Aiolia has grown considerably, Aiolos mourns the fact that he can’t understand it’s all for him.

A few worlds have been destroyed, so what? He still hasn’t managed his goal.

And he feels rage again when Capricorn Shura appears to defend his little brother. Doesn’t he understand that he was doing him a favor? Depriving him of all the pain that was to come should he keep opposing to Tomoe-sama’s wishes?

It doesn’t matter. He can afford to lose this one too.

___《__ …to achieve my greatest wish. _ _ _ _》_____

* * *

He sits on his populous throne, adorned from head to toe with fine jewelry and his Pope robes. The air of the space-time ruffing them from time to time and giving it a dramatic mood.

With his sight off somewhere, mind millions of light years away, he tells himself he’s dead set on continuing his mission. For a world with Tomoe where his brother can grow strong and not having to fight again; even if he has to endure the pain of losing him time and time again. Just one world where Aiolia is alive and happy makes all the grief worth it.

___《__ And now say goodbye to this mad, mad world. _ _ _ _ _》______

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](https://princesandromeda.tumblr.com/post/166492268380/mad-mad-world).


End file.
